1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to ornamental display devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved construction of a stationary unit for displaying ornamental objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stationary display devices and units for exhibiting ornaments or simulated figures are well known in the prior art. A device of this type typically includes a base or platform on which an upwardly extending support member is provided for mounting an ornament thereon. For example, the device may be used to display a delicate porcelain or ceramic figure. In such case, it is important that the components forming the assembly have an appropriate quality appearance in order to compliment the ornament being displayed.
Display devices for ornaments are often mass produced, with their manufacture and assembly occurring at different locations. For example, some of the parts or components of a device may be manufactured in one country, and thereafter shipped to another country for assembly. It is always the objective of the manufacturer to provide the highest quality product at the minimum cost in order to maximize sales and profits. In order to realize this objective, a display device should ideally be designed so as to require a minimum of components which may be economically manufactured and easily assembled to produce a product having a quality appearance.